No Need for the Lord of Nightmares
by cyberimp6
Summary: A stranger needs some help from Tenchi's group and the Slayers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Washu, and other concepts from "Tenchi Muyo!" are Copyright AIC and Pioneer LDC. Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadis, Naga and other concepts from "Slayers" are Copyright Hajime Kanzaka, Tommy Ohtsuka, and Rui Araizumi. This work is a parody and not to be used for any commercial purposes.

**No Need for the Lord of Nightmares**

"So what the hell is going on here?" The red-haired sorceress shouted, blasting a zombie.

"I wish I knew!" yelled the dark-haired youth, dispatching a skeleton with his energy blade. "Perhaps you can explain?" He directed his question at the man in the old-fashioned naval officer's uniform. "Actually, yes." The man answered, firing a beam from his cane. "But let me do it on the move. We have to pick up your friends, and quickly." The group of five began to run down the brick-paved street, fighting off monsters as they went. "This city, and the entire planet, is in the final stages of being taken over by the evil being Amaroth, to build his dark army for even further conquests. To stop this, there is a planet-cracker bomb set to go off in twenty-five minutes."  
"Oh, no! The whole planet will be destroyed?" said the girl with the light blue hair.  
"I'm afraid so, Princess." replied the man. " But already the only ones on it worth preserving are you and your friends. If we can get to the station in time, we can take the Galaxy Express off the planet to safety."  
"Okay, but who are you?" queried the sorceress.  
"Right. Some introductions." said the man. He indicated the sorceress. "Princess, this is Lina Inverse, sorcery genius." He waved toward the tall, blonde-haired swordsman. "This is Gourry Gabriev, her protector and wielder of the Sword of Light."  
"Pleased to meet you." Gourry's energy blade shot out, and the remaining two lizard-men beat a hasty retreat. "Are you a real Princess?"  
"Uh-huh," the girl nodded.  
"Lina, Gourry," the man continued, "this is Princess Sasami of the House of Jurai, and this," he indicated the youth with the other energy blade, "is Prince Tenchi Masaki, of Jurai but also of Earth."  
"Uh, could you call me just Tenchi? I'm still kind of uncomfortable about the royalty part."  
"Certainly." replied the man. "As for myself, I am Commodore Cotu, owner of the Galaxy Express and former ruler of this world."  
"Now we're getting somewhere." said Lina, somewhat mollified at being described as a sorcery genius. "Amelia and Zelgadis should be looking for old books, but this is a very modern city."  
"Modern?" Tenchi looked confused. "It looks more like the late Victorian era."  
"I think we should pick up Mihoshi and Washu first." suggested the Commodore. "Let's hope Mihoshi hasn't gotten lost."  
"She does have a remarkable talent for it." admitted Tenchi.  
But a few moments later, the sound of blaster fire came from the next street over. As it continued, high-volume female screaming was added. "That's Washu!" Sasami exclaimed. "We have to help her!"  
The party raced around the corner with Gourry and Tenchi in the lead. But their swords were not needed just then. The five pulled up at the sight of a small marketplace, which had clearly been the scene of combat. One of the stalls had fallen into smoking ruin, and several more showed numerous holes. In the middle, a young blonde woman dressed in a cross between a superheroine's costume and a Playboy bunny's outfit was swinging a large blaster rifle. Close by, a girl with a shock of red hair even wilder than Lina's was hugging the pavement, and making her unhappiness loud and clear.  
"Mihoshi, will you put that thing away!" yelled the girl, in a deeper voice than would have been expected. "There was only one of them!"  
"Yes, you can stop shooting now, Mihoshi!" Tenchi called.  
The blonde pointed the blaster rifle downwards, bringing a yelp from the red-haired girl when she realized it was now aimed directly at her. "Ooops!" said the blonde, and managed to swing it to a safer angle.  
"Lina, Gourry," said the Commodore, "This is Mihoshi Kuramitsu, Galaxy Police Detective First Class, and this is Washu Hakubi, the greatest scientific genius in the galaxy."  
"The greatest scientific genius in the universe!" corrected Washu, coming to her feet.  
"Isn't that a bit unlikely for a twelve-year-old girl?" Lina could not help noticing that Washu resembled her too closely for comfort.  
"Oh, well, it's so nice of you to say so," Washu acted coy, "but actually I'm twenty."  
"Millennia." The Commodore clarified.  
Washu gave him a withering glare. "And who might you be?"  
"That's right, I hadn't finished my introductions." The Commodore introduced himself, Lina, and Gourry, and then proceeded to explain about Amaroth and the imminent destruction of the planet. Mihoshi looked horrified, but Washu nodded thoughtfully.  
"I knew something was up when the baked goods vendor turned into a warrior drone." she said. "All right, how much time do we have?"  
The Commodore brought out what looked like a pocket watch, but on closer examination had several active displays. "Twenty-one minutes. I suggest our next stop be the bookstore two blocks that way."

However, as they emerged at one end of the street, a new set of monsters rounded the corner at the other end. Seven rabbits bounded into view, some grey, some dappled, and one all white.  
"Oh, cute!" Sasami exclaimed.  
"Cute? They're deadly monsters!" said the Commodore. "On your guard, everyone! And don't--"  
But the rabbits sprang to the attack before he could complete his warning. Two of the dappled ones headed for Gourry. In a blur of motion, the swordsman sliced them both in half. He turned to face the remainder, but behind him, four quite healthy rabbits picked themselves up from the ground, and got ready to strike.  
"Blast Ash!" Lina's spell reduced the rabbits to cinders just in time, slightly singing Gourry's backside.  
"Don't hit the dappled ones with swords!" resumed the Commodore. "They divide in two. And don't let the grey ones--"  
A grey rabbit hopped to a point level with Mihoshi's face, and exhaled a cloud of gas. Mihoshi's eyes rolled up, and she folded unconscious to the pavement.  
"Mihoshi!" Tenchi leaped over to cover the blonde, his sword cleaving the grey rabbit.  
"Don't let the grey ones breathe in your faces!" the Commodore picked up again, and this time managed to add, "And-the-white-one-attacks-really-fast!"  
Washu had fired a ray from her glove, dispatching the last of the dappled rabbits. Now the white rabbit moved with breathtaking speed, seeming to ricochet off lampposts and building walls as it looked for an opening. Suddenly everyone realized it was heading toward the rear of the group to attack the weakest member. Sasami cried out as the creature rocketed towards her throat, its jaws opening to display razor-sharp incisors.  
But the teeth closed with a clang on the knobbed end of the Commodore's cane, a handbreadth away from Sasami's neck. "Gourry! Batter up!" called the Commodore, and whipped the rabbit off the end of the cane. The creature flew at chest level just to the side of Gourry, who beheaded it as it passed.  
Holding their breath, the group quickly disposed of the remaining grey rabbits. Washu ran over to the fallen Mihoshi. "She's just asleep." The red-haired scientist sniffed the air around Mihoshi's mouth. "Ether! Those were _Ether Bunnies_? Who in Hell creates these things, anyway?"  
The Commodore maintained a rigid poker face.  
"I can carry her until she wakes up." Gourry offered. Noticing how well Mihoshi filled her skin-tight outfit, Lina looked highly displeased.  
"No need." Washu raised her hands, and a translucent keyboard appeared just under her fingers. She tapped three strokes, and a similarly translucent bell appeared over Mihoshi's head, to be struck repeatedly by a hammer-wielding crab. Mihoshi's eyes opened dreamily.  
"Ooooh…are the bunnies gone already?"

When the group arrived, the scene inside the bookstore was one of devastation. Books of every size were strewn around the shelves and floor. Loose pages floated here and there, and one entire rack tilted at a crazy angle. A dark-haired girl dressed in plain light brown clothes was wringing her hands and protesting. "But Zelgadis, you really shouldn't…the locals will think we're barbarians…" she looked up to see Lina enter. "Lina! Zelgadis is tearing the shop apart. Please, make him stop!"  
The man who was rifling through the shop's wares looked up. Like the girl, he was wearing plain clothing, but there the resemblance stopped. In fact, he didn't even look human. He looked more like a stone statue come to life. His skin was bluish grey, with dark bumps, like aggregate set into concrete. Even his hair, on closer examination, was more like fine metal wires.  
"Zel," said Lina, "something's come up. We're leaving town, right away."  
Zelgadis looked resigned. "What did you blow up this time, Lina?"  
"I didn't do anything!" Lina said with an annoyed expression. "Well at least, not at first."  
"Everyone," said the Commodore. "The gentleman is Zelgadis Greywords, sorcerer and swordsman under a curse, and the lady is Princess Amelia Wil Tesla of Saillune." He quickly explained the situation to the two.  
"Oh, I wondered why the clerk turned into a ghoul," said Amelia. "And you didn't have to use the Dynast Bras spell, Zelgadis."  
"Better too powerful an attack than not powerful enough." Zelgadis countered.  
"In any event, I'm afraid you won't find any books on ancient magic here." Said the Commodore. "Right now, we need to worry about survival instead of breaking curses."  
Zelgadis conceded the point.

"There's the dress-maker's shop." The Commodore pointed. "Do you think Ayeka will be in there?"

"I'd bet the bank on it!" answered Tenchi, racing up the steps to the door.  
Tenchi burst into the shop, but screeched to a halt at the amazing scene in front of him. A young woman with a tousled mane of cyan-colored hair was trying on a sky-blue gown, helped by another young woman with violet hair in two long ponytails. The second woman looked up.  
"Hello, Lord Tenchi. How do you like the fit on Ryoko?" She noticed Tenchi's expression. "Is something wrong?"  
"Ryoko -- Ayeka -- you're cooperating! The end of the world really _is_ at hand!"  
"Well, the salesgirl turned into an attack cyborg, and I had to blast her." Ryoko waved her hand at a body sprawled behind a rack.  
"And then I thought it would be a shame for Ryoko not to get a more tasteful outfit, so I offered to help her pick one." Ayeka added.  
"Are you saying there's something wrong with my clothes, Ayeka?" demanded Ryoko.  
"Why, no," replied Ayeka, "your usual clothes are quite suitable for dodging work and harassing Lord Tenchi."  
"And your usual clothes are fine for sitting around being stuck-up!" retorted Ryoko.  
"Apparently the end of the world is not quite yet." The Commodore cut in. "Everyone, this is Ryoko, genetically engineered former space pirate, and this is Princess Ayeka, Sasami's sister."  
"Then why isn't her hair blue?" Amelia asked.  
"That's a long story," said the Commodore. "Right now it's time for a short one." He hastily explained the situation. Ryoko and Ayeka glanced at Tenchi, who nodded in confirmation. The two women each transformed their outfits, Ryoko converting to a red and gray bodysuit, and Ayeka to battle armor, complete with war stripes on her face.  
"Right," said Lina, having learned to take unusual things in stride. "Now that we have everyone, let's get to the station you keep talking about."  
"Actually, there is one more person to pick up." said the Commodore. "Lina, you remember your first traveling partner?"  
Lina lost her composure for a moment. "Oh gods ... not Naga?"  
"The tavern is on the next block." The Commodore led the way.


	2. Lord of Night Chptr 2

But when the group arrived, the only person in the tavern did not look at all like the last member of a band of heroes. Instead, she looked a great deal like one of the dark army. She had long dark hair, a necklace with a skull-shaped centerpiece, a flowing black cape, and shoulder-pads each adorned with a row of steel spikes. Underneath the cape she wore an outfit so skimpy that Tenchi clapped his hand to his nose to avert a nosebleed, and Ayeka attempted to cover Sasami's eyes.

The first thing the woman said seemed, if anything, to confirm she was one of the villains. "Oh ho ho ho ho!" The condescending laugh was guaranteed to annoy anyone with a functioning nervous system. Everyone winced, except Amelia, who froze in shock. " So you couldn't stay apart from me, Lina Inverse!" continued the woman.

"Me?" said Lina, recovering. "Come on, Naga, you were the one who kept following me like goldfish po--"

But Amelia had come out of her immobilized state. "_Gracia?"_ She shouted.

"Amel--I mean, you must have me confused with someone else, young lady!" said Naga.

"Don't give me that, Gracia!" snapped Amelia. "You're still wearing Mother's outfit that you absconded with!"

"Well, you couldn't wear it," retorted Naga, "and a classic like this shouldn't be stuffed in an ebony chest and forgotten!"

"And how did you know it was in an ebony chest?" asked Amelia. Naga gave an embarrassed grin.

"Wait--hold on--Naga is your _sister_!" demanded Lina.

"Naga is her middle name." Amelia announced. "She is Gracia Ul Naga Saillune, and she ran away when--"

"Is every female here a princess but me?" Lina stamped her foot.

"_I'm_ not, at least," Ryoko gave a sidelong glance at Ayeka, "and I must say, I'm rather proud of it."

"And what is that supposed to mean, Ryoko?" demanded Ayeka.

"_Ahem!_" said Cotu, holding up his watch. "Given our time problem, I think we had better postpone family discussions until we're safely out of here." He quickly explained the dark army's take-over of the planet.

"Oh, is that why the bartender turned into a werewolf?" said Naga. Lina looked, and sure enough, there was a crouching werewolf frozen in a block of ice behind the bar.

"Yes, along with many other things." replied the Commodore. "So we have to get to the station and board the Galaxy Express immediately."

"But I haven't finished my ale." Naga protested. She indicated a stein big enough to bathe a cat in.

"Did I mention the Galaxy Express' pantry is generously stocked with vintage wines and fine saké?" said the Commodore.

"Lead on!" Naga came to her feet. Tenchi noticed that Ryoko looked more enthusiastic as well.

"How are we doing on time?" asked Washu.

"Eight minutes, and we're almost at the station." answered the Commodore. "We should make it easily."

But as they ran into the square, an unwelcome spectacle met their eyes. A crowd of monsters of many types, so numerous they took up a good third of the square was blocking the way to the station on the far side. And in front of the grim-looking mob was a tall figure, almost radiating power and menace, who could only be Amaroth himself. Cotu came to a stop, anxiety showing on his face.

Amelia, on the other hand, could scarcely have been happier. "So, villain, at last you show yourself!" She declared, striking a valiant-looking pose. "Prepare to face the power of Justice!"

"Now I understand why Naga went nuts and ran away from home," Lina said _sotto voce_.

The Commodore leaned toward her as if to return her joke. "Lina, I recommend against the Dragon Slave spell. Amaroth is too powerful to be destroyed by it."

"I see," Lina said neutrally.

"Foolish girl," Amaroth regarded Amelia with contempt, "you are too young to grasp the reality of power. But you will learn when others wield it over you -- when _I_ wield it over you."

"Have to take us first," Ryoko's mouth had tightened.

"Very well." Amaroth gestured, power crackling from his fingertips. An answering glow formed around the entire group except for Sasami and Cotu. Their eyes narrowed, and they began to turn slowly toward Cotu.

But one by one, they stopped. First Ryoko, then Lina, then the others said "No!" The glow faded, and they turned back to face Amaroth again, with even more determined expressions.

"Their wills are too strong even for you, Amaroth." The Commodore spoke with the satisfaction of a man proved right. "You won't twist them."

"Your servants? Strong-willed?" Amaroth laughed derisively. "Let us see!" He made another pass in the air, summoning more magic.

This time sparkles appeared in the air around each of the group. Several of them started to leap out of the magical field, but then relaxed.

"You call this an attack?" Lina said. "It's making us stronger!"

"Yes, it is." Amaroth replied. "And how will you use that strength? To follow Cotu blindly? He has offered you nothing. Join me, on the other hand, and you will become great."

"We would just be your underlings," Ayeka pointed out.

"You would be leaders in an empire vaster than you can now believe possible." Amaroth's voice grew ever more seductive. " I assure you, there would be wealth and power enough to bring each of you whatever you desire."

"We will never serve evil!" Amelia proclaimed.

"And who is to say what is Good and what is Evil?" Amaroth said reasonably to Amelia. "Think. Is not that which you call Good is simply fear of being harmed? There are many who believe that all royalty is evil, including princesses." Amelia looked stunned. "And why? Because they fear the power that royalty has. But you know that power can be wielded for good." Amelia looked relieved, and then even more confused.

"We don't want to rule," Sasami spoke up, "we just want to be with our friends."

"I may not be the foremost expert on Good," Ryoko chimed in, "but I've learned how to recognize real Evil. And mister, you're eligible for membership in that club." Out of the corner of his eye, Tenchi noticed Ayeka struggling valiantly not to say anything, and for once, winning.

In the background, Lina began to recite. "Lord of the dreams that terrify. Sword of cold and darkness…"

The Commodore stepped forward. "Your attempt to philosophize comes late, Amaroth, and I'm afraid we are very pressed for time just now."

"Oh, no." Amaroth smiled, and held up a small black box with red numbers on the side. His smile grew even broader at the Commodore's chagrined expression. "This world has as much time as I wish--and so do you. But that last may indeed be short."

Ryoko turned to Cotu. "That's the timer for the planet-cracker, isn't it? I hope you have a back-up plan."

"Yes, I do," answered the Commodore, "get ready…"

"…Ragna Blade!" Lina completed her spell. From her hand, black energy bloomed like a lethal bouquet. Like tongues of dark fire, the energy twisted into a blade as tall as Lina herself. "Now, let's see how invincible you are, Amaroth!"

Amaroth brought out a massive curved sword, power pulsing through the blade as though tiny neon tubes ran in an intricate net down its length. For a moment everyone stood still, watching what looked to be a classic sword-to-sword duel. But then Amaroth flung out his other hand, and a bolt of yellow magic struck the ground just in front of Lina. The pavement shattered, sending stones flying. Two hit Lina, and she cried out and went down, the dark power dissipating as her concentration was broken.

"You have shot your bolt, sorceress." Amaroth's voice was smug. "A potent spell, but I can sense how it drained you." He raised his sword and stepped toward her.

"I can't let you hurt her!" said Tenchi. He began to move forward. Amaroth made a dismissive sound and sent a massive blast of magic at the youth. There was a searing flash, and a cloud of smoke. "Tenchi!" cried Sasami.

But three spokes of white energy emerged from the cloud, and a transformed Tenchi came behind them without a scratch. He was now wearing white robes, and had a war symbol on his forehead. "The Light Hawk wings! Well done!" said Cotu.

Amaroth tried another blast of magic, and then another. Nothing got through. With a snarl, Amaroth brought his sword up to the ready position. Tenchi reached out and took one of the Light Hawk wings in his hand. It transformed into a sword that seemed to be made of crystallized energy. Amaroth began his charge, and Tenchi dashed forward to meet him. They closed, and the two swords flared with power.

The two foes halted, each having gone a few paces past the other. Crackling lines of magic surrounded both. Tremendous strain showed on their faces. But the energy around Tenchi faded, while that around Amaroth seemed to resolve itself into a line from his neck to his chest. Amaroth gave an unearthly howl of rage and pain, and then his right arm came off at the shoulder and fell to the ground. Tenchi gave a gasp of relief, and then went down on his hands and knees.

Amaroth clapped his remaining hand over the wound, and made for a large doorway to one side of the square. "Slay them all!" he roared to the crowd of monsters. "Their two most powerful are down!" And it was true; both Lina and Tenchi were clearly too weak to stand yet. Amaroth retreated through the door, out of harm's way, and the crowd of monsters moved in for the kill.

"…here and now: Rah Tilt!" Amelia and Zelgadis finished their spells, and a pair of thunderous explosions erupted, scattering many of the attackers. A barrage of laser fire from Mihoshi and Washu, along with a few shots from the Commodore, tore into the ranks. Gourry charged in to cover Lina, mowing down the monsters nearest her. Ayeka barreled in from the other side to protect Tenchi, the force field around her smashing skeletons to bits. A dozen harpies and gargoyles took to the air, only to find Ryoko standing in mid-air with a fierce smile and her red energy sword. The monsters wavered, then began to retreat.

"Dark army, stand fast!" came a voice like the rending of tree trunks. A figure in a black cloak appeared, eyes glowing red, and the remaining monsters halted.

"Elemekia Lance!" Amelia's spell went straight toward the new leader. There was a crackling and a brief burst of energy. But it vanished, and the cloaked figure emerged unharmed. "Gaav Flare!" Zelgadis fired his spell, with no more effect.

"Shimatta!" the Commodore cursed. "Amaroth has summoned the leader of the Ringwraiths!" Gourry and Ryoko moved as if to engage the new enemy, but Cotu shouted, "Stop! Any sword that touches him is destroyed!"

"Quite true." The dark figure continued to advance, beckoning his followers onward. "Aye, shrink back, mortals. For know also that no living man can slay me. And all who have tried have perished."

But he had finally encountered an ego greater than his own. "Oh ho ho ho ho!" rang out Naga's nerve-flaying laugh, and even the Ringwraith lord made as if to cover his ears. "Don't be over-impressed by whatever feeble opponents you've beaten -- now you face Naga the Serpent!" She gestured dramatically at the massive stone building to her right. "Royal Spiritual Curse!"

"Royal Sp -- what under the Eye are you talking about?" demanded the Ringwraith.

The answer came in another moment, as a wave of magical energy made the entire front of the building ripple. The stones moved out of their places, and, like a puzzle being solved by a giant on double-strength expresso, stacked themselves to form an immense stone golem. Two earth-shaking strides brought it face to face with the Ringwraith -- or would have if the golem hadn't been many times taller. "Mommy!" squeaked the Ringwraith, and the next moment he was obliterated by a fist the size of a bathtub.

The remaining hobgoblins, skeletons, ogres, cyborgs, and other assorted monsters promptly decided to start their weekends early. Those who could fly, flew like spooked sparrows. Those who could run, ran as though muscle cramps were a myth. In a few moments, the way to the station was clear. Amelia ran up to where Gourry was helping Lina to her feet, and put her hand on Lina's shoulder. "Recovery!" Amelia intoned, and strength flowed back to the red-haired sorceress. The Commodore had gone over to Tenchi, and likewise touched the youth's back. "Recovery!" Cotu recited, and Tenchi seemed to shake off his exhaustion.

"Do you know where we're going?" Lina asked as the group charged through the station doors.

"Yes, platform nine. This way." The Commodore took the lead once more. It was out of the question to move silently through the station, since the party was both large and in a great hurry. Ryoko and Zelgadis flanked the Commodore in case of ambush. But there was no ambush, indeed, there was no one at all. Their footsteps echoed through empty corridors until they reached platform nine. Waiting there were three figures dressed in the uniforms of a conductor and two porters. With caps, gloves, and high collars, only their eyes were visible.

"Welcome, Commodore!" called out the one in the conductor's uniform. His eyes glowed green, marking him as a robot. "Everything is ready for departure!"

"Splendid." The Commodore answered. "I have--"

"All right, let's see this transport of yours." Ryoko interrupted. She flew around the three crewmen, and then halted in mid-air at what she saw.

It looked exactly like an 1890's-style steam train. A line of green railroad cars, looking freshly painted, stood on shining steel wheels. At the front was a powerful-looking black locomotive with gleaming brass pipes and bell. "The Galaxy Express!" The Commodore gestured proudly. "She's a beauty, isn't she?"

Mihoshi's eyes lit up. "Oh yes! Just like the toys the Earth boys to play with!"

But the other reactions were less positive. Lina and her friends looked uncertain, Tenchi looked worried, and Ryoko looked highly displeased. "I knew we shouldn't have left Ryo-Ohki at home." she announced.

Washu, however, had put on a pair of goggles from somewhere and was looking the Galaxy Express over. "Hmm...clever camouflage...nice and compact...clunky power system though. Later on, you really should let me--"

"Later is a good idea." Lina cut in. "Commodore, how about you show us what this thing can do now?"

"Right," said the Commodore, "all aboard, everyone! Conductor, tell the engineer to get underway as soon as the doors close, and full steam!"

"Excuse me," interrupted the robot conductor, "may I see the tickets, please?"

"Oh, dear." said Ayeka.

"Tickets?" spat Ryoko. "At a time like this? I say we just--"

But the Commodore produced eleven stubs of paper from an inner pocket. "First Class for everyone," he said, handing them to the conductor.

The group ran across the platform and began to file into the rear-most car. Tenchi glanced down the track, and noticed that the rails began to slant upwards a short distance outside of the station. The line continued to rise, until, far in the distance, it ended in empty air.

"I have a very bad feeling about this," Tenchi said to no one in particular, but he boarded anyway.

No one could complain about the elegance of the car's interior, at least. There were polished brass fittings, soft velvet upholstery, mahogany side tables, and luxurious carpeting in abundance. The sconces on the walls looked like gas lamps, but an even, pleasant light came without any visible flame producing it.

"Everyone, please brace yourselves." said the Commodore. "We'll be underway in a moment." He put out his cane at an angle to steady himself. Ayeka took hold of a railing with one hand and held Sasami with the other. Everyone else found something to hold on to or lean against, except Ryoko, who pointedly remained standing in the middle of the car.

"Mind the doors…Galaxy Express departing!" announced the conductor, and the car doors swung closed. The train gave a lurch, and the station began to move by outside the windows. Ryoko seemed entirely unaffected. Amelia, on the other hand, lost her grip and planted her face on the carpeting. Mihoshi also stumbled, and ended up with her arms around Tenchi. Low growls came from Ryoko and Ayeka. Tenchi began to disengage Mihoshi, but just then the train tilted and began to climb up the immense ramp, and Mihoshi clung tighter than before.

Heading off the impending explosion, the Commodore spoke. "Keep watch out the windows. Amaroth may send his forces to try and sabotage the rails."

The various members of the party went to the windows, except for Sasami and Washu, who were too short to see out of them easily. "Nothing yet..." announced Zelgadis. "Wait, there's a group of gargoyles running to the arches. But we're moving too fast for them." And it was true. By the time the gargoyles had reached the base and started clawing away at the stone, the Galaxy Express was well past and still picking up speed.

"Oh, does this planet have more than one moon?" asked Mihoshi. "I think I see another one rising behind us." Everyone looked, and saw a rim of white coming up from the horizon.

"Wait a minute, that's to the West." Ryoko said. She concentrated for a moment. "That's no moon--it's a huge spaceship."

"That is my back-up," said the Commodore, "it will fire and destroy the planet as soon as we are clear."

"A bit crude and over-large," commented Washu.

"Well, since it's off the planet entirely, Amaroth can't twist it to serve him in time," replied the Commodore with a somewhat wounded air.

"Somehow," said Lina, "I think Amaroth won't simply give up. This is going too easily."

"Say, what's happening to that tower?" Gourry pointed at a tall structure some distance away. It was shaped something like a huge obelisk, but made primarily of some sort of metal latticework.

"Tower?" said the Commodore. "I don't remember…uh-oh."

The top half of the tower seemed to split, and three segments moved apart, like the spreading fingers of a hand. Arcs of energy began to sprout from them. The upper part of the structure swiveled slowly and majestically until the segments were pointing towards the western horizon. The arcs grew larger and brighter. Power concentrated in the space between the segments. Suddenly, an enormous red beam burst from the center space and raced towards the rising sphere. There was a soundless but dazzling explosion, and when it cleared nothing remained of the spherical spaceship but a few glowing fragments arcing through the sky like spent fireworks.

The Commodore grimaced. "That--" he began, and noticed the eight-year-old Sasami looking wide-eyed. "...is inconvenient," he finished.

"My guess is, we're next!" said Ryoko. The tower began to turn slowly but inexorably toward the train.


	3. Lord of Night Ch 3

"Lina," said the Commodore, "I think we need--"

"I'm on it!" Lina was already dashing for the car's rear door. She threw it open, and stepped out onto the narrow platform at the end of the train. Raising her arms, she chanted, "Darkness beyond blackest pitch..."

"Oh, shi--" began Amelia and Zelgadis.

"What's going on?" asked Ryoko.

"She's going to cast the Giga Slave--the ultimate spell!" said Amelia breathlessly.

"...King of darkness, who shines like gold upon the sea of chaos, I call upon thee..." Lina continued, as an aura of unearthly power surrounded her.

The Commodore stood before the rest of the group. "Everyone who can create a shield, bring it up as soon as Lina finishes!"

"...Let the fools who stand before me..." Streamers of magic shot out over the platform. Some of them reached back through the open doorway and touched the Commodore. Instantly they strengthened, and everyone could sense immense power flowing from him. Lina's eyes went wide, but she concentrated on channeling the power. A ball of swirling grey energy formed in front of her.

"...be destroyed by the power you and I possess--" Lina's chanting reached its climax. "--GIGA SLAVE!" She hurled the swirling grey nexus towards the distant tower.

It expanded as it went, throwing off bursts of grey. Wherever they touched, everything material collapsed into chaos. The tower let loose its beam into the oncoming spell, but it was instantly absorbed, and the grey area of devastation grew ever larger. The tower collapsed in a huge spray of sparks, which were also quickly sucked in. The swath of destruction began to race down the tracks, back toward the train. The Commodore took Lina by the arm and pulled her back into the car, slamming and bolting the door behind them.

By this time, Amelia, Zelgadis, Naga, and Ayeka were projecting shields with all their strength. Washu's fingers typed furiously at her holo-keyboard as she coordinated the defenses. Tenchi looked forward, and saw that the train was almost at the end of the tracks. He held his breath. But the train ran smoothly into empty air and continued to climb, picking up even more speed.

But it still wasn't fast enough. Like angry tentacles, grey streamers of destruction reached out and struck the shields. Ayeka and Amelia cried out, and the others bared their teeth with the effort. By this time the train was high enough so that the group could see the entire city, rapidly being consumed by the spell. In a few seconds more, nothing was left, and the area of destruction continued to spread across the countryside. The grey advance streamers struck the shields again, and were held again. But the main body of the spell was accelerating faster than the Galaxy Express.

There was a hiss as seals moved into place around the edges of the doors and windows. The train flew by the last wisps of cloud, and in few more moments the curvature of the planet could be seen. It was now clear that Lina's spell would consume it entirely. Closer and closer to the train came the terrible wall of grey.

"The shields won't hold!" Washu announced grimly.

"You must stop the spell." Amaroth's voice sounded in everyone's mind. "Your choices are what they always were: join me or die."

"Well," Ryoko said, "can't let Ayeka hog the glory." She flew to the forward end of the car. She struck the wall like a human dart, legs stretched horizontally, palms pressing against the paneling. The bulkhead gave an audible creak as she pushed, and the train began to move still faster.

For a few heart-pounding seconds the Galaxy Express kept the same distance from the grey destruction. Now it was reaching the limits of the atmosphere, and without the drag the acceleration increased still more. A few moments later, the churning zone of grey slowed as there was less and less matter to feed on.

"It is still _my_ world, Amaroth!" came the Commodore's voice, but his lips did not move.

In answer came a fearsome sound; the death-cry of a god. It was a roar compounded of rage and despair and fear never felt before. The sound was lost as the remainder of the planet was reduced to formless chaos. Everyone stared transfixed by the dreadful, yet strangely beautiful spectacle. And then there was only a slowly spreading grey mass, like the cloud in an unimaginably large coffee-cup.

The Commodore quoted softly, "When beggars die, there are no comets seen; The heavens themselves blaze forth the death of princes."

"Julius Caesar, Act II, Scene 2," said Washu. She shook her head as if to get her eyes to blink. "And that's something about Earth I haven't been able to figure out yet. Can you tell me why everyone is supposed to give the act and scene when quoting Shakespeare? Isn't it snobby enough already?"

"I don't know." The Commodore responded. "But it's a tradition!" He turned back toward the rest of the group. "I think this deserves a banquet in celebration. If you'll follow me to the dining car, I'll tell the attendants to start serving at once."

"There is something I would like to discuss first," said Lina. At this, Amelia, Zelgadis, Gourry, and Naga all stared open-mouthed. If Lina was delaying a rendezvous with food, something big was up.

"And that is?" queried Cotu.

"That you are the Lord of Nightmares," said Lina quietly.

"WHAT?" yelled Amelia, Zelgadis, and Gourry together.

"The Giga Slave is the ultimate spell because it draws on the ultimate power," Lina continued. "The power of the Lord of Nightmares, the creator of the universe. That's why you call yourself Cotu, isn't it? Creator Of The Universe."

"Very good, Lina," answered Cotu, "but actually it should be Creator Of _This_ Universe. I suppose I owe you an explanation." Several heads nodded. "But I warn you that you'll hear some unpleasant news. Perhaps Sasami would prefer to have something in the dining car?"

Sasami shook her head. "I want to hear what's going on."

"All right." Cotu drew in a deep breath. "Amaroth had the power to open up passageways to and from different dimensions -- including alternate universes. He managed to find a way to make a dream world real, and then to create a portal from the dream-world into the world of whoever was dreaming it. So he looked for someone with vivid dreams and a fertile imagination, and, well, he chose me. But he didn't anticipate that I would find the portal he was creating."

"In your bedroom closet?" Lina asked.

"Of course. I used it to enter the dream-world, and tried to stop him. Since it was my own dream, I could affect it by using my imagination, but I found he was able to bend any of my creations to his own purposes. So, I summoned eleven characters to help me whose personalities and abilities were already fixed."

Mihoshi began to count, but Washu was ahead of her. "Are you telling me we're all _figments of your imagination_?"

"Yes, but legally you are the concepts of--" Cotu began.

"This entire universe is your dream?" Zelgadis demanded.

"But when you return to your world…" said Tenchi.

"We'll all cease to exist," Ayeka summed up.

"Well, that's true, but--" Cotu tried again.

"Suppose we kill him first?" Ryoko's energy sword re-appeared.

"No!" Lina put her hand on Ryoko's shoulder. "The dream-universe would collapse immediately. There's nothing we can do."

The faces of the group drained of color. Here, suddenly but inescapably, was the doom they had no chance of defeating. Each heart sank, each spirit began to prepare for oblivion.

Except one.

"Oh ho ho ho ho!" Once again, Naga's laugh assaulted the ears of everyone else. "You're so panicky, Lina Inverse!"

"Naga, we're about to be obliterated! What the hell are you laughing about?" Lina erupted.

"He's not going anywhere." Naga replied. "No man would chose to destroy this much beauty!"

"Of all the egotistical delusions you've ever come up with, this one has got to be the most --"

"Actually," said Cotu, "Naga has something of a point."

"_What_!" Lina's face turned crimson as Naga smiled. "I can't believe you would preserve -- oh, wait -- not being destroyed is good thing, isn't it..."

"But it isn't just Naga." Cotu hastily added. "I don't want to abandon any of you. You see, I think that's what Amaroth's second spell did: he gave you each an independent non-deterministic consciousness."

"Huh?" said Gourry and Mihoshi.

"He made you real," Cotu clarified.

"Oh." said Gourry and Mihoshi.

"But even if you're not going away," pointed out Zelgadis, "we have nowhere to go. And I for one do not care for the idea that my existence is someone else's fantasy."

"ZELGADIS!" Came the general shout. Lina whacked him on the back of his head with her shoe. "Work with us here!"

"Well," Naga looked at Cotu, "you'll just have to dream up a new universe, won't you?"

"It's not quite that simple." Washu spoke as Cotu paused. "It would have to be a universe existing independently of him, since he can't dream of multiple areas, let alone planets, at once. And that means he wouldn't have any power over it."

"But you don't need to be powerful, do you?" Sasami asked Cotu.

"You see, Princess, if anything went wrong, I couldn't do anything to fix it." Cotu explained. "Wars, plagues, famines -- they would happen, and even all of us together wouldn't be able to stop them. Do we have the right to create a universe out of control?"

"But there would be good things happening as well," Tenchi pointed out, "think of all the happiness that would never come to be. We know there can be heartbreak and tragedy. But I'm willing to take the chance--I think all of us are." Heads nodded around the room.

"Deuteronomy 30:19." Washu stood next to Tenchi. "I call heaven and earth to witness against you today that I have set before you Life and Death, blessings and curses. Choose Life, therefore, so that you and your children may live.'"

"You know you want to." Ryoko purred.

"I think I've created a monster." Cotu said.

"More than one." Ayeka agreed. If looks could burn, the ones Washu and Ryoko gave Ayeka would have reduced the princess to a pile of ash.

But since Ayeka was unharmed, Washu returned to the business at hand. "And, now we'll be able to answer Einstein's question about whether God had a choice in creating the universe."

"Did you mention choices?" Zelgadis spoke up. "If there is a possibility of change, I want to be fully human again."

"Sorry, Zel," said Lina, "we're going to need the power of your chimera form. Anyway, you were actually never human -- you just remember it that way." Zelgadis looked even more disgruntled than usual.

"I want to have my sister Gracia back home with me," Amelia put in her request.

"I want to be Naga the Serpent, wandering where I please!" countered Naga.

"I want to marr--" began Ryoko, Ayeka, Mihoshi, Washu, and Sasami simultaneously.

"Tenchi has free will, and it will stay that way,." Cotu interposed firmly. Tenchi gave the sigh of a man rescued from the frying pan but headed toward the fire.

"I want to have bigger breasts," Lina declared, in a tone unlikely to accept "no" for an answer.

A large drop of sweat appeared on the Creator Of The Universe's forehead.

It was much later. Magical artifacts had been enchanted, complex devices had been built, and words of power written onto scrolls. Wiring had been strung in several places, elegant furnishings had been gleefully dismantled and fine carpeting had been ripped up, pentacles had been inscribed onto floors, and the train attendants had needed considerable pacifying. Large amounts of food of many kinds had been consumed, though Sasami's miso soup had been pronounced the favorite. Several experiments both magical and scientific had been conducted, although even more had been aborted by calm logic and/or daring last-second rescues. Some sleep had even been caught, no small feat considering the heated arguments that had erupted over the sleeping arrangements.

"I still say it's the weirdest incantation I've ever seen," Amelia said.

"It doesn't have to make sense, since the universe is still in primal chaos. It just has to be significant for Cotu," Lina explained.

"And Washu's Universal Chaos Sequencer looks exactly like a karaoke machine," opined Mihoshi.

"I like my inventions powerful but compact." Washu said with more than a touch of self-satisfaction. "All right, ready on this side."

"Your Highnesses, ladies and gentlemen," Cotu announced, "if you'll be so kind as to take your positions?" The group divided into three, and stood on their respective pentacles.

"Well, here goes -- everything." Washu activated the Universal Chaos Sequencer. The machine flickered to life and began to fill the train car with sound.

The four males started the base of the spell.

"Row, row, row your boat,"

Ryoko, Ayeka, Naga, and Washu began the alto portion.

"Row, row, row your boat,"

Sasami, Amelia, Mihoshi, and Lina began the soprano part.

"Row, row, row your boat,"

The pentacles began to glow with power.

"Gently down the stream,"

Magical auras surrounded each of the spell casters.

"Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily,"

The swirling chaos outside faded into an inky blackness.

"Life is but a dream..."

One by one, the stars blinked into existence.

T h e E n d ( or The Beginning)


End file.
